


A Curious Thing by ouroboros [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Selves, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Curious Thing by ouroborosTed realizes he has some most confounding feelings about his best friend, and who better to ask for advice than someone who's felt the same thing?





	A Curious Thing by ouroboros [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Curious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050693) by [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/pseuds/ouroboros). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/A%20Curious%20Thing%20by%20ouroboros.mp3)

**Fic** : [A Curious Thing by ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050693/)  
**Length** : 0:23:39  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/A%20Curious%20Thing%20by%20ouroboros.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
